


Guarded

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [13]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Back Dated, Crossover, Future Fic, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: It was just Maggie's luck to be kidnapped by the demon of the week.





	Guarded

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Charmed.

It was just Maggie’s luck to be kidnapped by the demon of the week. He’d taken her through some kind of portal. She didn’t know what it was, but she’d been trapped in this cave for a couple days.

She’d already tried and failed calling for Harry multiple times. He had yet to show up. So, her wounds were left oozing and pulsing. A cut on her leg was already healing, leaving a nasty scar in place.

“Why did you suddenly decide to go on a demon hunt?”

“I’m telling you, Chris, there’s a spike of magic energy very similar to Mel’s.”

“Yes, Wy, but it’s not her. She’s helping Billie in the nursery.”

“Whatever. Let’s just check it out.”

Two boys came into view. They paused when they saw her bound in a corner of the cave.

“You’re not Mel,” the blond stated.

The brunet beside him facepalmed. Maggie felt annoyance, rather than fear at the words.

“Obviously, I’m not. We may be sisters, but we’re not twins.”

“What?”

“She’s got a sister named Mel, too, Wyatt. Just stop talking. We need to help her and get her home before the demon comes back.”

“Yes, please.”

The blond started forward, but his companion rolled his eyes and simply called, “Chains.”

They fell away from her wrists in a sparkle of blue.

“Whoa.”

“Yeah, I know. Now, we need to leave. We’ll take you home and get you healed, okay?”

“Her guards are waking up, we need to hurry, Chris.”

Chris, the brunet, reached for Maggie’s arm and grabbed it gingerly. They vanished in a shower of blue sparks.


End file.
